Naraku The Papa
by shega.cat
Summary: What exactly Naraku thinking about Kagura? Does he hate her? [One Shot] No romance between Naraku and Kagura at all but bit mention Sesshomaru x Kagura. Just a bit.


**I tried to make it by Naraku point of view.**

**I think I get out of his character. **

**I'm sorry about my grammar and my bad english.**

**I only read the manga, I didn't watch the anime. So all of this base of what happened in manga.**

**I hope everyone who read this could enjoy it. Thank you for your time.**

She was my second incarnation. Unlike my first incarnation I made her with black hair like mine and she also share the same spider scar on her back like mine. And unlike my first incarnation she was a rebel, she wanted me to died to get her freedom. She used my enemies to get what she wanted, but she was a fool. I killed her before she saw me die.

I know from the very first beginning she wanted to betray me. She took Koga's shikon no tama. I know she was up to something. She went to my strong enemy, Sesshomaru. Offered him to use that shikon no tama shard to killed me so she could get her freedom. But he rejected. Poor her. I was punished her once she came back to the castle. '_Brat!_' But I didn't want to get rid of her, I kept her.

I was a hanyou, so I was weak every once in a month. I was sure InuYasha have that period too and I thought she knew about that but she didn't tell me anything. It's okay with me.

I was ordered her to take the infant who have my heart in his body. But I didn't tell her about that. I wasn't trust her. The infant tried to get an information about the last shard but he was split in two. It's okay, no problem at all. A part of that infant grow to be Hakudoshi.

When I was in the boundaries line of after life with InuYasha and friends, Sesshomaru came. I didn't invited him, it must be Kagura who showed him the other way to get here. _Brat!_ But I didn't treated at all. Kagome was the only one who could treated me.

Hakudoshi once asked me, why I kept that untrusted woman. I grin, how he could do that while he and that infant was up to something. But he was right, since he and that infant wanted to betrayed me, I better to get rid of Kagura, I didn't need more betrayer. I gave Kagura her last job, I used her to find out what their plan.

Kagura was helped Kohaku from Hakudoshi, she didn't let Hakudoshi get Kohaku's shard. InuYasha and friends came and protected her. What a fool! He always sympathize that easy to people. He was sympathy to Bankotsu and now to Kagura. Feeling only made us weak.

I used them to killed Hakudoshi. Miroku sucked him with his wind tunnel, my cursed to his grandfather become a weapon to dispose Hakudoshi. Ironic. All I need to get rid of another betrayer, and then get my heart back. I went to killed Kagura.

.

**Meanwhile at Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was walked with Rin and Jaken following crystal youki reaction which lead them to Naraku's heart. He smelt Naraku's scent and leave Jaken and Rin following where that scent coming.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going?" Jaken asked him, confused '_The crystal youki isn't reacting from that direction_'.

He kept going.

.

**Back to Naraku**

I gave her her heart, but I injected my miasma to her body. She attacked me but it was useless. She went with pain. I grin.

_Kagura, all you will feel is despair and agony_.

I saw white headed youkai. Hmph, Sesshomaru, such a fool. I couldn't be kill since my heart wasn't with me, but he went through. I thought he was chasing after me. Seemed he was following Kagura. He came after her.

_So you do care about her_.

I let him, seemed Kagura would not alone in her last time. I went back to my castle.

.

Something strange. I felt empty. I still have Kanna by my side, my most faithful and trusted incarnation. Well, I didn't know she was faith on me or because she didn't have any emotion and feeling so she always obeyed me. Still I have someone I can count on. But since Kagura was gone, nothing interesting anymore. She wasn't spent her time much in the castle with me though since I didn't trust her, but heard about her rebellion was always entertain me. '_show me what you can do_'. Since she was gone, I dare no one but my enemies but they were not as fun as Kagura's rebellion.

.

Kanna, silent as usual, was in the corner, emotionless. I never knew what she was thinking but I know I knew I always could trust her. She didn't ask what am I doing, she seemed didn't aware at all about everything around her.

I smiled, satisfied "It's done".

"You" finally Kanna spoke "You re-create Kagura".

I realized what I've done. '_No! I didn't need another rebel incarnation_' I changed my creation and I made as a boy, but yes, I made him as Kagura replacement. I didn't care about another incarnation who died before her, I never made an replacement. Seemed I do care about her too although I wasn't cry or sad or regret because of I kiled her, still, I like that girl.

_Seems like people are right, the brats are always memorable_.

He opened his eyes, seeing around. This one will not betrayed me, I changed him to be more obedient than Kagura.

"Welcome, Byakuya".

**The end.**


End file.
